virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Song
The "Winter Song", by Frederic Field Bullard with lyrics by Richard Hovey, is a Dartmouth traditional college song that has been adopted by the Virginia Glee Club. Originally called "Hanover Winter Song," the work was written specifically for inclusion in a book of Dartmouth Songs in 1898. With its lyrics of friendship and drinking, the song, which became part of the Glee Club's repertoire in the Glee Club 1991-1992 season during John Liepold's tenure as conductor, is one of the group's songs of fellowship. Lyrics Traditionally, only the first verse and chorus are performed by the Glee Club. Ho, a song by the fire; Pass the pipes, pass the bowl. Ho, a song by the fire With a skoal, with a skoal. Ho, a song by the fire; Pass the pipes with a skoal, For the wolf-wind is wailing at the doorways, And the snow drifts deep along the road, And the ice gnomes are marching from their Norways, And the great white cold walks abroad. But, here by the fire, we defy frost and storm; Ha, ha we are warm, and we have our heart's desire. For here, we're good fellows, and the beechwood and the bellows; And the cup is at the lip in the pledge of fellowship. Oh, here by the fire, we defy frost and storm; Ha, ha, we are warm, and we have our heart's desire. For here we're good fellows, and the beechwood and the bellows. And the cup is at the lip in the pledge of fellowship, Of fellowship. Pile the logs on the fire; Fill the pipes, pass the bowl. Pile the logs on the fire With a skoal, with a skoal. Pile the logs on the fire; Fill the pipes with a skoal, For the fire goblins flicker on the ceiling, And the wine witch glitters in the glass, And the smoke wraiths are drifting, curling, reeling, And the sleigh bells jingle as they pass. But, here by the fire, we defy frost and storm; Ha, ha we are warm, and we have our heart's desire. For here, we're good fellows, and the beechwood and the bellows; And the cup is at the lip in the pledge of fellowship. Oh, here by the fire, we defy frost and storm; Ha, ha, we are warm, and we have our heart's desire. For here we're good fellows, and the beechwood and the bellows. And the cup is at the lip in the pledge of fellowship, Of fellowship. Oh, a God is the fire; Pull the pipes, drain the bowl. Oh, a God is the fire With a skoal, with a skoal. Oh, a God is the fire; Pull the pipes with a skoal, For the room has a spirit in the embers, Tis a God and our fathers knew his name, And they worship'd him in long-forgot Decembers, And their hearts leap'd high with the flame. Recordings The "Winter Song" is featured on the following Glee Club recordings: * 51st Annual Christmas Concert * Music for a Noble Acoustic * Notes from the Path * A Season with the Virginia Glee Club * Christmas with the Virginia Glee Club References Category:Glee Club repertoire Category:Glee Club of the 1990s Category:1898 compositions Category:American compositions